The use of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, to make purchases is well known. Such mobile devices may be used to make purchases from brick and mortar stores and from online stores. For example, such mobile devices may be used to pay for purchases via a credit card, debit card, gift card, or an account with a payment provider. Generally, a single person will pay for a purchase. However, there are instances where it is desirable to share the payment for a purchase among a plurality of people or to make payments directly between two or more people.
Systems have been developed in which a person may use their mobile phone to make a payment directly to a mobile phone of another person. However, in conventional systems, in order to facilitate such a payment one or both of the participants must transmit sensitive personal and/or financial information such as a user identifier (ID) or a phone number to the other participant. In many situations, a person may hesitate to use such as system when the other participant is not trusted or known to the person.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems and methods for transferring funds between users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.